


Studded Kiss

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela has a Hell of a lot of make up and Charlie is altogether quite clueless about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studded Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For [ femslashpromptsdaily's ](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com) prompt, "Lipstick"
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I'm tired as fuck and nearly spelled bent as beant and it took me like 10 minutes to realise what was wrong so sorry if there's any mistakes but I haven't properly written anything in a while so here you go

"Why the Hell do you have so much make up?" Charlie called to Bela, who was in the bedroom curling her hair. Bela had left her make up bag in the bathroom so Charlie could put it on, but Charlie was surprised by how much there was. There was one bag just for mascara and eye liner, brimming with little tubes. Carefully, Charlie picked up some dark eye shadow and dusted it on her hand. 

Behind her the door opened and Bela sauntered in, pinning up her curls into a neat bun. Charlie was amazed at how good Bela was with hair and make up; it wasn't like Charlie never tried, but her priority in the morning was sleeping in as late as possible - not dressing her up for the Hell hole called school. Still, they'd been invited to a party and Charlie wanted to look somewhat presentable. Bela tutted as she walked over, wiping the eye shadow off Charlie's hand with her thumb.

"Not your colour, sweetheart," she smiled kindly, before reaching over into one of the bags. She pulled out a light pink eye shadow, a few shades lighter than the dress she was wearing, and dabbed the glittery powder all over her eye lids. "And I got this make up from my Mother for Christmas."

"I know but do you need lipstick in four different shades of red?" Charlie questioned, rummaging through one of the bags. Bela snatched it off her and scowled.

"Absolutely," she smirked smugly. She pulled out one of the red lipsticks, called "Queen of Hearts" and wound it up. The lipstick was poised to be painted on her lips, when Charlie pulled Bela's hand from her face. 

"I think this would suit you more," Charlie smiled, holding up a darker red - almost burgundy - called "Studded Kiss". Bela considered it for a second before taking it off Charlie and putting it on. It went very well with her black skirt, and Bela felt a swell of pride for Charlie. 

An idea popped into her head, as she looked down at her girlfriend. Charlie had gone back to looking through the bags for something for herself, bent over the sink with a look of concentration. Bela curled her fingers under Charlie's chin and pulled her up so they were on the same level. With a loving grin, Bela leant forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. Charlie melted into the kiss, her knees wobbling as Bela held onto her tightly just to stop her from falling.

Bela eventually pulled away, breathless and doe eyed, and smiled at Charlie.

"That colour looks really good on you," she whispered, and Charlie turned to look in the mirror. The dark red of Bela's lipstick and smeared all over Charlie's lips as well, staining them the same shade. Laughing, Charlie faced her girlfriend.

"Dork," Charlie muttered, reaching to Bela for another kiss, though she was stopped.

"We're gonna be late to the party," Bela told her, shoving all the make up back into the bags before pulling Charlie out of the bathroom. "If we're lucky, there'll be a free bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please leave a comment or a kudos or something
> 
> My tumblr is [ here ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com) if you want to talk or prompt me or whatever


End file.
